digitalmonsterfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Digimon Frontier Blu-ray BOX Special Drama CD
O Digimon Frontier Blu-ray BOX Special Drama CD é um drama CD que veio em conjunto com as primeiras edições da Blu-ray Box de Digimon Frontier. Inclui uma única faixa, que serve de continuação à história. As personagens presentes contam com o elenco original a dar-lhes voz, e vários elementos da equipa de produção do anime original regressam aos cargos, como a produtora Hiromi Seki e os diretores Yukio Kaizawa e Hiroyuki Kakudou. Lista de Faixas Transcrições Um Eléctrico Chamado Esperança= Takuya: Digimon Frontier Blu-Ray Box Special Drama CD: “Um Eléctrico Chamado Esperança.” – Anúncio: O veículo vai arrancar, por favor segurem-se. Alguém: Acordaste? Estavas a dormir profundamente. Eh? Meguro? Já passámos Meguro há algum tempo. Perdeste a paragem? Devias estar mesmo cansado. Andas ocupado, é isso? Bom, agora podes descansar. Takuya: Ei, Tomoki... Tomoki: O que foi, Takuya-san? Takuya: Tu voltaste a ficar mais alto? Quanto medes? Tomoki: Uh, 180 centímetros. Takuya: Fogo! Ainda no outro dia pouco mais alto que eu eras, agora levaste um esticão. Alguém: Repara naqueles rapazes ao pé dos apoios do comboio. Parecem estar no liceu. Sobre o que estarão a falar? Vamos ouvir. Tomoki: Desculpa. Takuya: Não é motivo para pedires desculpa. Já agora, querias que te ajudasse com o quê? Tomoki: Sendo sincero... ando a pensar em candidatar-me à presidência da associação de estudantes. Takuya: Uau, isso é espetacular, Tomoki! Tomoki: Só há um problema. Takuya: Então? Tomoki: Sou um caloiro. Takuya: Eu sei que és um caloiro! Já estou no terceiro ano. Tomoki: O presidente costuma ser do segundo ano. Takuya: Deixa-me ver... na tua escola, há alguma regra que proíba caloiros de candidatar-se à presidência da associação de estudantes? Tomoki: Não, só que... isso nunca aconteceu. Takuya: Vá lá, ninguém vai achar isso um problema! E se acharem, eu dou-lhes umas luzes! Tomoki: Ah, Takuya-san, tudo menos isso...! Takuya: Mas, Tomoki, estou surpreendido contigo! Porque é que te estavas a preocupar com algo tão simples? Fazer o que nunca ninguém fez antes; não é esse o espírito Frontier? Se calhar... Tomoki: Tens razão. Está decidido. Vou candidatar-me. Takuya: Ótimo! Está na hora de uma reunião de estratégia. Primeiro, o que vais fazer quanto ao teu chavão ou slogan? Tomoki: Já arranjei um slogan. Takuya: De certeza que não tinhas já decidido candidatares-te? Tomoki: Não, não é isso. Achei melhor criar um antes de começar o segundo ano. Takuya: Estou a ver. Então e qual é o slogan? Tomoki: "O bullying e a violência são imperdoáveis!" Takuya: Oh! É a frase característica do Chakmon. Tomoki: É verdade. Enquanto estava a pensar em como agir perante os casos de bullying que têm surgido pela escola, foi a frase que me veio à cabeça. Takuya: Talvez tenhas ouvido o Spirit do Gelo do Chakmon. Tomoki: É possível. Ah, quando contei isto ao Katsuharu e ao Teppei, eles disseram que teriam gosto em ajudar. Takuya: Katsuharu e Teppei? Eram aqueles dois rapazes que estavam com o Angemon, no Digital World? Os que te empurraram para dentro do comboio. Tomoki: Sim. Takuya: E agora são amigos? Tomoki: Tenho noção de que acabar com o bullying não é fácil. Mesmo que a minha geração não o consiga fazer, desde que essa vontade seja herdada pela próxima geração e que essa a transmita à seguinte, estou certo de que um dia, o bullying será erradicado. É com esta crença que quero trabalhar. Esta vai ser a minha promessa de campanha. Takuya: ri-se Por falar nisso, Tomoki, lembro-me de dizeres que querias tornar-te num herói da justiça. Porque não te tornas político? Tomoki: Ainda nem comecei a pensar nisso. Mudando de assunto, Takuya-san, tu vais continuar no futebol depois de te formares, não vais? Takuya: Sim! Tomoki: A Izumi-san disse-me que vais para a Itália! Para a Serie A, não é? Takuya: Não, Serie D. É A, B, C e D, do mais alto para o mais baixo. A Serie D é a liga de quarta divisão. Tomoki: Isso é incrível! Takuya: Pois é! Mas não me vou dar por satisfeito. Uma vez lá, vou continuar a ganhar experiência, a treinar o físico e a melhorar a minha técnica, para um dia chegar à liga de topo! Tomoki: Tu és capaz. Sem dúvida que és capaz, Takuya-san! Takuya: Para dizer a verdade, há um jogador que admiro! És capaz de o conhecer, Tomoki. Chama-se Sukehiro Tomita, formou-se no Liceu de Urawa e marcou um monte de golos na Serie A! Um dia, quero tornar-me num jogador como ele! Tomoki: ri-se Já agora, sempre conseguiste dominar o Italiano? Takuya: Uh... bem... não exatamente... aliás... não, de todo. Tomoki: Como é a Izumi-san, como professora? Takuya: O que te posso dizer é que ela não se cala! Farta-se de repetir "forza, forza"! Ah, "forza" signfiica "dá o teu melhor". Já estou a dar o meu melhor, não é preciso pedir! Há coisas que são simplesmente impossíveis, tentes o quanto tentes! Tomoki: O que estás a dizer, Takuya-san?! Como é que podes desistir logo no início? Takuya: U-Uh, Tomoki... Tomoki: Ah... desculpa. Não mando em ti. Takuya: Não faz mal. Tens razão. Se não aprender a língua, não me vão usar nos jogos. Não tenho outra opção. Tomoki: É isso! Eu vou dar o meu melhor, por isso tu também tens de o fazer, Takuya-san! Anúncio: Próxima paragem: Azabu-Juuban. A saída estará à direita. Arriving at Azabu-Juuban. Takuya: Agora que penso nisso, no Digital World, também nos fartámos de perder contra os Royal Knights e o Lucemon... mas não desistimos. Tomoki: É verdade. É quando se desiste que tudo acaba. Takuya: O ataque de melgar da Izumi não é nada, em comparação! Alguém: Ouviste aquilo? Disseram "Digital World". Gostavas de saber o que é? Vamos mudar de comboio aqui, então. – Anúncio: O veículo de Roppongi com direção a Tochou-mae e Hikarigaoka vai entrar no cais 2. Por favor, desocupem a saída. Atenção ao espaço entre o veículo e a plataforma. Junpei: ópera em italiano Izumi: E-Ei... Não cantes... Junpei: Eh, o que foi? a cantar Izumi: Ouve... Junpei! Junpei: sussurra Está muito baixo, é? mais alto Izumi: Não cantes dentro do comboio! Junpei: a cantar Izumi: Ah... Estás a incomodar os outros passageiros! Junpei: Eh? Mas... tu é que me disseste para cantar, Izumi-chan. Izumi: O que vais fazer quanto a isto? Agora, estão todos a olhar para nós! Rapariga 1: baixinho Quem é aquele? Será um cantor de ópera? Não me surpreenderia, é tão encorpado. Rapariga 2: sussurra Mais importante, estás a ver a rapariga ao lado dele? Não é aquela leitora modeloAs leitoras modelo são modelos amadoras escolhidas de algum modo pela revista que lêem. que aparece nas revistas? Como é que ela se chamava...? Ah, sim! Izumi Orimoto! Rapariga 1: Oh, meu deus! Tenho de tirar uma foto! Alguém: Oh? Não me digas que também estás interessado naquela leitora modelo e no rapaz que parece um cantor de ópera? Tens bons instintos! Vamos ouvir o que estão a dizer! Izumi: suspira Adiante... depois de ouvir essa música, não acredito que te tenham aceitado na HonDaiAbreviatura de uma universidade japonesa fictícia.. Junpei: Cantaria melhor se não estivesse dentro de um comboio. Izumi: Mesmo assim, fiquei surpreendida ao saber que te quiseste tornar num cantor de ópera quando viste a Shizuka Arakawa nos Jogos Olímpicos de Turim. Não estava à espera que fosses um fã assim tão grande, Junpei. Junpei: Eu nunca disse isso. Estou a treinar para cantor de ópera porque quero ter uma relação ainda mais próxima contigo, Izumi-chan... Izumi: Não percebi nada. Se tens alguma coisa para dizer, di-lo claramente. Junpei: Está bem, pronto! Assim farei! ...Izumi-chan, já sabes o que vais fazer depois do liceu? Izumi: Talvez vá para a universidade? Junpei: Para qual? Izumi: Isso ainda não decidi. Junpei: Então, porque não vens para a minha? Izumi: A HonDai é um pouco... Bem, para começar, estou a pensar em candidatar-me a 4 ou 5 opções que me pareçam interessantes. Depois, escolho a que me apetecer, entre as que me aceitarem. Junpei: Quer dizer que vais para onde o vento de levar? Como esperado da antiga Fairymon. Izumi: Fairymon! ri-se Que saudades! Já que falas nisso, no Digital World, enquanto estava com a forma da Fairymon... Junpei: Sim? Izumi: Conseguia distinguir os vários tipos de vento através da cor. Os zéfiros eram celeste, azul ciano. Os ventos de proa eram arancione, laranja. Os ventos de cauda eram nero, preto. Não se limitava à cor, também ouvia o timbre e cheirava o aroma de cada vento. Há uma grande variedade de ventos. Junpei: Eh? A sério? Izumi: Mesmo hoje em dia, quando sinto o vento, consigo ter mais ou menos essa sensação. Se calhar ainda tenho o Spirit do Vento da Fairymon. E tu, Junpei? Lembras-te do que sentias sob a forma do Blitzmon? Junpei: O que sentia? Não tenho a certeza. Não me lembro de muito. Aliás, na altura estava sempre com os nervos à flor da pele, nunca consegui dar-me ao luxo de relaxar e saborear os relâmpagos. Izumi: E hoje em dia? Junpei: "Hoje em dia"? Como assim? Estás a sugerir que me eletrocute? Impossível, morreria! Izumi: rir Estou a ver que os relâmpagos são inconvenientes. Junpei: ri-se Pode dizer-se que sim. Alguém: Aqueles dois também estão a falar sobre o Digital World. Não te sentes ficar mais curioso? Junpei: Já agora... I-Izumi-chan... Izumi: Sim? Junpei: Tenho uma proposta a fazer-te. Estive... a pensar numa forma de celebrar, quando fores aceite por uma universidade... Izumi: Ah! Grazie! Obrigada! O que me vais oferecer? Junpei: Não, não é uma prenda. O que... achas de irmos viajar? Podíamos ir visitar Itália e ver o Coliseu, a Fonte de Trevi, a Gruta Azul em Capri, a Costa de Amalfi, e por fim, desfrutar de uma ópera no La Scala, em Milão! Izumi: Va bene! Boa ideia! Aprovado! Junpei: Boa, tenho a aprovação da Izumi-chan! Valeu mesmo a pena arranjar coragem para me declarar! Izumi: Se for mesmo para ir, a melhor altura seria durante as férias de verão, quando podemos descansar da universidade. O Takuya já deverá estar na Itália, por essa altura, e talvez o Kouji possa ir ter connosco. Ou seja, eu, tu, o Kouichi e o Tomoki partimos daqui para lá. Junpei: Uh, Izumi-chan? Não estás a pensar em também ir com os outros, ou estás? Izumi: Claro que estou. Junpei: N-Não me digas! E que história é essa de o Takuya já estar na Itália? Izumi: Eh? Não sabes, Junpei? O Takuya vai juntar-se a um clube de futebol italiano. Junpei: Ninguém me disse nada! Izumi: Estou a ver... Ah, já sei! Junpei: O quê? O que foi? Izumi: As férias de verão começam ao mesmo tempo que os jogos de abertura da liga, não é? Então, porque não vamos todos torcer pelo Takuya? Junpei: Eh?! Izumi: Presta atenção. Em italiano, "vai" diz-se "vai"! Vai! Takuya, vai! Goal! Goal! Junpei: I-Izumi-chan... não levantes tanto a voz no comboio... Anúncio: Aoyama-Itchome. Aoyama-Itchome. Alguém: Não me parece que vão voltar a falar do Digital World. Vamos mudar de comboio outra vez. - Alguém: Olha. Repara naqueles dois rapazes. São parecidos, não são? São gémeos. De certeza que também vão falar no Digital World. Vamos ouvir. (Em tradução.) – [FIRE!!] Ateia fogo ao teu coração fumegante!! '' ''Fá-lo arrancar em direção ao horizonte '' ''Depois de pontapearmos estes sentimentos irresolutos '' ''Sigamos para a próxima fronteira '' ''Vão concretizar-se, tornar-se realidade! O ponto de ignição nunca esteve tão perto Nós conseguimos, vamos conseguir! Todos vão ver esta explosão Arde e vai!! ''Salta por cima dos caixotes do lixo, o futuro espera-te '' ''Envolto na luz, consegue um poder de fogo! '' ''Tens nos olhos um poder que cintila e flameja '' ''Com uma coragem inextinguível, obtém um poder de fogo! '' ''Correndo rumo à fronteira cheia de incertezas '' ''"Vou levar-te comigo" '' Ver Também *Digimon Adventure 15th Anniversary Blu-ray BOX Special Drama CD *Digimon Tamers Blu-ray BOX Special Drama CD Notas e Referências Categoria:Drama CDs Categoria:Digimon Frontier